Artemis is my brother Holly is my sister
by AmyRoseThePinkHedgehog
Summary: So Both Holly and Artemis have little sisters that disappeared five years ago. Now they are back! This summary sucks, I swear on my grandfathers ashes (I am Indian by the way, in tradition we burn the body of dead people)any ways swear on my grandfathers ashes the story is much better. do not own Artemis Fowl or any characters from books. I only own Felicity and Athena.


Back Home at Last

**Apartment in Ohio, U.S.A**

Okay, my name is Athena Fowl, little sister by one year to the great Artemis Fowl the second. Yea you heard me right. The thing is though I was fighting Opal Kaboi and learning about the lower elements long before my big brother. I also have a gigantic IQ but I am not as serious as my brother. I also know how to have fun and do cat my age (12). I was fighting Opal with Captain Holly Short's little sister, Corporal Felicity Short. I found out about the fairies much less aggressive than Artemis. First of all my eyes are extremely acute so I saw Felicity (Who is now my very best friend) on a mission, even though she was shielded! Also I am somehow immune to the _Mesmer _so Felicity had to tell me everything.

The only people who know I know about the lower elements are Felicity, Commander Julius Root and Foaly the centaur. Right now I am in a world where fairies don't exist. The cause, Opal Kaboi, Opal caught Felicity and I sneaking into her labs and sent us to another dimension. Felice got turned into a human for the time being and my brothers adventures only existed in books. That is how I know my brother now knows about fairies.

Felice and I disappeared five years ago when I was seven. What can I say, I had high intellect for a seven year old. So anyways, for five years I have been working on a non-illegal way to get back to my dimension, I had finally completed it, that is where mine and Felicity's story combine with Artemis and Holly's. "_Hey Athena, you know what, Holly and Trouble Kelp would make the cutest couple!"_ Oh yea, and Felicity is going to play matchmaker for her sister, just like I am for my brother, Artemis and Juliet forever, Right back to the story!

**Fowl Manor, Dublin Ireland**

Five years. Five years since she disappeared. My baby sister, Athena Fowl. She was everything to me. Exactly five years ago she went to play with a friend named Felicity Short, both she and Felicity were never heard from again. Every year on this day, I lay low, just to honor my sister. I turned into a criminal to catch her kidnaper. I guess Athena going missing was what broke me. I think I thought that if I was a criminal I could find the dirt bag that has my sister. Wait a minute, Felicity's last name _Short, _Time to call up my old fairy friend, Captain Holly Short, LEP officer, and friend.

Five minutes later Holly is standing in front of me. Wow, there are a lot of fives in my life. "What do you want Fowl?" Holly snapped at me. I looked at her and saw tear stains on her face, this only provided more evidence towards my hypothesis. "Holly, there is no need to be mean." I said calmly. "I just a have a question to ask you." I said calm as ever. Sure I was crying on the inside because I missed my sister, but I needed to remain calm, I could not seem weak! "Well what is it Fowl?" She scowled. "I want to back to crying and wallowing in my own self pity because my little sister Went missing exactly five years ago!" Holly had gotten louder with each word and now she was looking at the ground like she was about to cry.

"Actually Holly," I said remaining calm on the outside. "That is what I called you about." She looked up at me shocked. "My sister also disappeared, exactly five years ago." I realized I was starting to get choked up. "Her name is Athena Fowl and she would be twelve years old now." I looked at Holly and she seemed shocked that I had a sister and was showing emotion. "She disappeared when she went to see her friend Felicity _Short. _ I was wondering if this particular Felicity is your sister." I finished.

Again I looked at Holly and she had tears streaming down her cheeks. "That's her." She said, her voice coming out strangled. "Corporal Felicity Short of LEPrecon happens to be Grub Kelp's girlfriend, he became super whiny after she disappeared, and I think it's his way of dealing with the pain." I nodded. "Well let's face the facts." I said. "My baby sisters found out fairies were real at about age 7." I stated. "We have to get them back!" Holly said calculatingly. I nodded in agreement. I turned on my heel and went to my office. Holly followed and when we got there she pulled a chair up to my desk and we got to work.

**Apartment, Ohio, U.S.A**

My name is Corporal Felicity Short, I am the girlfriend of Grub Kelp, little sister of Holly Short (both of us soon to be Kelp if I can help it. You know, Grub and I, her and Trouble) Anyways, I am super excited to see my sister again, and get back to work, and see Grub, and get my sister and Grubs brother together. "Felice, you ready to go, my invention is ready!" Athena called me. I jumped out of my seat, grabbed the suitcase with all my LEP stuff I came with, plus the "Artemis Fowl" series in it. "So ready!" I called and ran into the main room.

When I got there Athena was typing in the final code and the baby that would get us home fired up. Athena and I looked at each other, "Let's do this!" We said at the same time. We went through the portal and immediately black crashed down on me.

**Fowl Manor, Dublin, Ireland**

Holly and I were looking at different theory's to find our sisters when there was a flash of light and there they were lying on the ground. I gasped and ran over to Athena while Holly went to Felicity. I ran to Athena's room opened the door and put Athena on her bed. Holly put Felicity on the couch in Athena's room.

I looked down at Athena and brushed some hair off her face and smiled. My baby sister had changed so much. She looked like a mature young lady now. I can only imagine how much she went through. Did she miss me? That's when I heard Athena groan and she started sleep talking. "Felicity, you will not be able to convince Trouble to ask Holly out!" I looked at Holly and she was blushing. Then Athena talked again. "I have told you this already a hundred times or more, Foaly, Julius. I am immune to _Mesmer _and my eyes are very acute so I can see through fairy shields!" Holly and I gasped. My sister was the epitome of amazing.

Felicity's P.O.V

I woke p and I was on a bed, no, a couch. This was the couch in Athena's room! She did it, we are home! My eyes fluttered open to see my sister's worried face looking down on me. "Holly!" I screamed and dived at her. I hugged the living daylights out of my sister and she did the same to me. I realized that Holly and I were both silently crying. We looked at each other and started sobbing. Once we were done we looked at the Fowl Siblings and they were looking at us with identical amused expressions on their faces. Though if you looked closely enough you could see tars in both of their eyes. "Holly," I said in a small voice, "can we go home?" I asked. She nodded. Bye Athena, I'll see you soon." I said. She said goodbye and Holly and Artemis said goodbye, after that Holly and I were heading to Haven.

Holly and I walked into our shared apartment and I ran to my room and fell done on my bed. Immediately I fell asleep.

Holly's P.O.V

She was back. This was way too good to be true, but it was. I was so confused but so happy and right now I needed to talk to someone, but Felicity was sleeping. Besides her there was one person who I could think of to call. I always talked to him about Felice. I went up to the phone and dialed his number. I hadn't done this in so long that it felt foreign. I knew I had to though. I pressed talk on my phone, it was ringing, and he picked up. "Hello?" I heard a voice on the other side of the line that I had not talked personally to in a long time. "Trouble?" I asked. My voice was cracked. "Can you come over; I need to talk to you?" I asked him. He was immediately awake. "I'll be right over Holly!" Was Captain Trouble Kelps reply before he hung up the phone.

10 minutes later Trouble Kelp was at my door. I opened the door with tears in my eyes, he immediately hugged me. "Holly is everything alright?" He asked me, coming inside shutting the door and leading me to the couch like we had done so many times before. Sitting on the couch I explained to him. "Trouble I'm fine these are tears of joy." I told him he cocked his head asking for an explanation and I gave him one.


End file.
